1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front-end circuit of power converter, and more particularly to a front-end circuit having a capability of detecting and determining an error power wiring.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a power converter is used to output a stable power to a load equipment. Such power converter contains a front-end circuit and a back-end circuit. The front-end circuit is connected to an AC power through the power wires and outputs the AC power to the back-end circuit. The AC power is converted to a stable power through the back-end circuit to supply to the load equipment. Whereas, if the power wires of the power converter are incorrectly connected with the AC power, e.g. reverse polarity caused between the power connection wiring and the AC power, power connection wiring having no ground or excessively large floating voltage when power connection wiring has no ground, and so forth, the front-end circuit of the power converter will result in noise, harmonic, surge or excessively large fluctuation of voltage and further leads to an unstable power outputted from the back-end circuit of the power converter. Meanwhile, such unstable output power will damage the load equipment in the next. As a result, if the power converter can possess a front-end circuit having a detecting function for power connection wiring to secure that the power converter is correctly connected with the AC power, the back-end circuit can then correctly output power to prevent the drawback concerning the unstable output power from the back-end circuit due to the incorrect connection of the power connection wiring and the AC power.